


A Pianist and a Songstress

by Lady_Sakura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Mercenaries, Piano, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-03
Updated: 2009-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sakura/pseuds/Lady_Sakura
Summary: A day in the life of the military barracks that Lunar and Tempest now call home.





	A Pianist and a Songstress

**Author's Note:**

> Super old. Narrator POV, Lunar and Tempest scene. Song lyrics are translated from Kaze ni Naritai (“I Want to Become the Wind”) - Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon (Sailor Uranus Image Song)

The soft notes reached the room before the accompanying voice did. She was playing again. When she played, it was too easy to forget. Forget that they were training to be mercenaries, assassins. Forget they were being taught to destroy, to kill. All that mattered was the piano, the voice.  
  
“Please do not ask me where it is that I came from  
Please do not touch this wound that I have  
Please do not sway back to the lost yesterday  
Please do not stop any more than that.”  
  
It was strange enough to see a woman in the Nest. Even more so, the mystery that surrounded her was intense. Calling herself ‘Tempest’, the blonde had no apparent past or present. Rumors said that she hailed from Iris, but not even the instructors knew of her true origins. She arrived with the latest recruits, accompanied by, of all creatures, a Lycan. Although they were nearly inseparable, they did not appear to be ‘together’.  
  
“Please do not condemn me, though I am not kind  
Please do not cry, heart of mine.”  
  
“Since that day when I chose the days of fighting,” A new voice sang now, a rough tenor joining with her sparkling soprano. “Since that day, I’ve been on the distant road toward being a soldier.”  
  
The two voices sang in unison now for the last chord of the song as the music began to crescendo.  
  
“I want to become the wind; I want to become the wind.”  
  
The music tapered then stopped, and Tempest turned to look to the man at her side.  
  
“Hello, Lunar-san. Did you feel a need to taint my music today?” She smiled at the pout he wore.  
  
“That isn’t very nice, Tempest-san. I was just trying to rescue you before the other men started creeping closer,” he chuckled, brushing his dark hair from his eyes. Per usual, he looked disheveled and unkempt, “Who knows how you would have retaliated against them.”  
  
“Probably with a Fira spell aimed at their heads. That should send them running fast enough. Being the only mage in this place has its advantages. Plus, I have more than enough mana potions if necessary,” Tempest responded, closing the piano’s lid and gathering her things.  
  
Lunar offered her a hand to assist her, and she took it, rising from her seat. He looked her over, noticing for the first time that she wore casual clothes instead of her usual battle gear.  
  
“You’re not wearing your battledress today, Tempest-san. I was wondering why you looked more shrimpy than usual.”  
  
She looked up at him and laughed. Indeed, without her trademark boots, she barely reached his chest, where she normally stood to his shoulders.  
  
“Just because I’m not an overgrown mutant animal doesn’t mean you can call me a shrimp, Lunar-san. We both know I can still maim you effectively, even if I need a stool to do it. Now, we should probably head out before the soldiers gather around again.” She knew very well that she was constantly scrutinized by the men and instructors alike.  
  
“What, and miss your target practice? Never! Bring it on!”  
  
Tempest rolled her eyes at his sudden enthusiasm. In so many ways, their personalities canceled each other out. She smiled as he held the door out for her and they disappeared into the halls of the Nest.


End file.
